


Make It, Times 4

by rufusrant



Series: Comet Pie [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Study Group, for tumblr, the golden trio adopts draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/rufusrant
Summary: A story based onthis pictureThis was a request I got on Tumblr.





	Make It, Times 4

“I’m never gonna make it-”

“Don’t say that, Draco!”

“Well sorry, it seemed the best thing to say-”

“Shut up and do the damn question!”

Draco dropped his quill and head on the table and began to scream, his arms stretched out in front of him. 

Ron moved his book and mug out of the way. “Oi! Watch my juice!” 

Draco ignored him. He stared up at Harry, who was still standing over him. “I can feel my _soul_ leaving my body. Can’t we take a break now?” 

“No. You are _finishing_ your practice theory, and we’ll ensure you do,” Harry crossed his arms and tried to look stern. “The Defence Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T is in two days.”

Draco let out an excruciating groan. How had he ended up here in Gryffindor tower?

* * *

Two weeks before, after they had called a truce, he let it slip to Harry that his Defence theory sucked, and laughed at Harry’s suggestion to tutor him. Then Harry grabbed his tie, pulled him close, and kissed him right there in the library. Madam Pince chased them both out after Draco knocked over a stack of books when his knees gave way. 

The first time Draco returned to Gryffindor tower with Harry, he insisted on wearing a mask and long sleeves so nobody would recognise him or panic at the sight of his Dark Mark. It was strange, cumbersome, and uncomfortably stuffy. They had been at the books for at least an hour before Draco rolled up his sleeves and sighed. Harry traced the Mark, removed the mask, and kissed him again. This time, Draco kissed him back. 

Their books were left forgotten on the table. 

* * *

Granger and Weasley joined them the second time. Their tutoring sessions became an impromptu N.E.W.T.s study group. Draco was secretly glad they were around. They made sure that they were focused, hydrated and relaxed. Weasley offered Draco his mum’s home-made fudge, which tasted great and kept him energetic and tolerable (according to Harry, anyway).

* * *

Draco found himself less confused the seventh time they gathered. Less confused about both the Defence Theory and why nobody seemed to hate him. He suspected Harry had done something with Granger and Weasley, because they hadn’t hexed him on sight or mentioned the battle. But even when Harry wasn’t around, they still waved, nodded or said hello as they passed each other in the corridors. Draco promptly wrote two letters of apology and sent them attached with a box of Honeydukes’ best chocolates. 

* * *

The twelfth time they gathered, Harry quizzed Draco on his theory and he had achieved nine out of ten. But Draco managed to smooth-talk his way into receiving ten kisses. Hermione, not looking up from her notes, said they had her blessing. Ron drank too much pumpkin juice and fell asleep on her books. 

* * *

So that was why Draco was up here in Gryffindor Tower. He smiled to himself as he sat up again. 

* * *

The evening after they had taken their Defence Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. , Draco woke up in a place that was _not_ the Slytherin common room. For a second, he could only remember Harry’s face. Harry was smiling and hugging him because he had finished the practice theory test with time to spare. Two mugs of tea were placed in front of him, still warm. He could hear Hermione wailing indistinctly in the background.

Harry was next to him, asleep on his shoulder, tired out and peaceful. Draco gave Harry a soft, grateful kiss, not waking him. He picked up one of the mugs and took a tentative sip. 

“I **failed!** I know I failed, IT’S _OVER!”_ Hermione sobbed, walking into view. Her hands were over her face. “Final exams are _over!_ And I can’t re-do that question on the second page- _”  
_

Ron sauntered in after her, looking as if a large rain had finally cleared. He was completely calm, compared to Hermione. He sighed and hugged her from behind, burying his nose in her hair. “Thank Merlin it’s over. We can go now.”

_We can go now,_  Draco thought. _But where do we go?_

The war had taken its toll on all of them, and he still had a Dark Mark on his arm. Nobody outside Hogwarts would give him a chance; good N.E.W.T. results or not. His family was in disgrace and Crabbe, who Draco had truly liked, was dead. Goyle wouldn’t speak to him anymore. Draco leaned back and sighed, Harry still on his shoulder.

This was nice- it felt fine. These three Gryffindors, who he’d mocked, bullied and tried to hurt over the past years, had accepted him as he was. Now, he had friends who he respected. And if he was lucky, _a future with Harry._

Draco takes another sip of the tea and smiles to himself. _I’m going to make it._


End file.
